


Coming Home

by xxcabalinaxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bonding, Future Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcabalinaxx/pseuds/xxcabalinaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after 5th year (ie Sirius never died). When Draco Malfoy is to be involved in Voldemorts latest plan, he fears for his life and the only one he can turn to for help is Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a site with images of the horses and whatever other things come up that I think are better with visual aides. None of the images on the site are mine.
> 
> As of 3/4/2015 the website has been updated!
> 
> http://xxcabalinaxx.wix.com/fanfiction#!cominghome/c1ger

Draco Malfoy leant back in the high backed chair as much as he could, trying to make himself comfortable. The hard wooden frame was not very forgiving. The newly turned seventeen year old balanced his forearms on the wings of the chair, lifted his legs, and rest his heels on the desk top, crossing his ankles. Bored, he plucked a quill out of its holder and twirled it around in his fingers. Being stuck in McGonagall's office on a Saturday morning was not his idea of fun.

Draco's black leather knee high boots gleamed under the light emitting from the torches and chandelier hanging above him. His tan riding breeches clung to him like a second skin as he bent one of his legs, the ball of his foot flat on the table.

He hadn’t been surprised when a second year student had cautiously approached him with a note crumpled in his hand an hour earlier. Draco had snatched the note and read it swiftly before sneering at the young messenger and stalking off toward the upper level office.

He looked up at the entry as the heavy wooden door creaked open. Minerva McGonagall walked through the doorway, her chin up and with a stern look on her face. Seeing Draco lounging in her chair with his feet on her desk, she raised an eye brow at him.

Smirking, he swung his feet down and pushed himself up. His grown out hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the blonde locks falling to the top of his shoulders. Straightening up, he looked McGonagall in the eye, his confidence swirling in the air around him. But, McGonagall was both taller than him, and had been around much longer than he had, and Draco backed down with a scowl within a matter of seconds.

The transfiguration professor swept by her student, sliding gracefully into her seat, her skirts settling around her. She gave him an amused smile. "Not going to happen; it was a nice try though, Draco."

The Slytherin chuckled lightly and hopped up onto the student desk closest to McGonagall's. "Practice makes perfect," he quipped back.

Minerva nodded. "This is true." She eyed her student's apparel. "Going somewhere, Draco? The train is leaving in a few hours."

“Took the kids out for a final hack before they go home. I didn’t get a chance to go back and change into my robes before I got my summons.” Draco stood and spun around on his heel. “You like the boots? A birthday gift from Severus.”

“I had assumed as much. Your godfather does have a flair for choosing gifts, the few that he does give out.” Her mouth twitched with a smile. Her colleague played his part as a surly pessimist well, but she knew better. He could surprise you at times; especially when it came to the young man before her.

“All right,” she started. “While I’ve got you here, what are the current arrangements for the summer now that the school year is over?” She leant back in the chair and steepled her fingers in front of her. Draco shook his head in amusement. That chair was torture, and she looked totally at home in it. Of course she would, he thought, it’s her chair.

“Aurelia, Fiona, Pavo, Cole, and Echo are going with you. Severus will transport Sebastian to Malfoy Manor after.” Draco answered.

“Just Bash, Draco?” She was surprised, and her facial expression and tone showed it. She had expected that only two or three of Draco’s ‘children’ would be coming with her at Tabby Manor. Not that she minded. But, it also concerned her. She knew Draco well enough by now that if he was sending all but one of his herd, then something was up.

He nodded nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a cause for concern. “He’ll be enough to keep me busy. I’d rather that the rest of them were with you and being taken care of. Things are a little, ah, strained at the Manor right now.”

Now she was extremely worried. Even though he wasn’t a member of her house, this was one of her cubs. “Draco, what’s going on?”

Grey eyes were downcast. “I’m not sure. When I know more, I’ll let you know, but at the moment, all I know is that it’s monopolizing all of my father’s time and that’s never a good thing.”

Minerva nodded slowly. She’d accept his answer…for now. “But, you’ll come to me if anything changes?”

Draco put on a brave face, showing her a smile filled with confidence that neither of them felt. “Of course.” He moved around the desk and hugged her tight. “I’ll fire call you once I get there.”

Minerva nodded. She gave him one last smile as he walked though the door, his boots making barely any sound on the stone.

She did not like the ominous feeling that settled in her stomach.

\--------------

Severus Snape oversaw the final boarding of the Hogwart’s Express with barely concealed disdain. This was not what he wanted to be doing on a Saturday, or on any day for that matter. He stood off to the side, watching students store their luggage and drag trolleys to their proper places while some carried their belongings onto the train and stored them in the overhead compartments.

He let his gaze linger for a few extra moments on one student in particular as Draco lifted his trunk into a slot on the baggage car. From his angle, Snape thought the trunk looked larger than Draco himself at the moment. He was surrounded by his friends, but today there was no laughter among them; no smirks or scathing remarks about idiot Gruffindors or too-nice-for-their-own-good Hufflepuffs or nerdy know-it-all Ravenclaws. Nothing.

Draco said not a word to his friends and boarded the train in silence. Snape watched through the windows of the train as his godson walked down to a compartment that was out of his sight. Severus frowned, but looked back at the rest of the students under his watch. He would talk with Draco later on. That, he was certain of.

The warning whistle blew and the engine roared and started to come to life. The last few students scurried about, jumping up the steps and running to find their friends. Severus checked over things with a final glance before boarding the vessel himself and making his way to the compartment reserved for professors.

The only person inside when he arrived was Minerva. He gave her a nod and sat down on the bench opposite her. She gave him an appraising look. “I suppose you’ve noticed it as well?” she asked.

“Draco? Yes, how can I not.” He muttered darkly.

“I tried to get something out of him, but I had no luck.” Minerva didn’t try to hide the worry that lingered in her voice. She was quiet, almost too quiet, before asking, “Severus, is he going to take the mark?”

The potions master’s words were cautious, hesitant. Something that no one could claim the Potions master to be. “That, I do not know the answer to. There is much unrest in his ranks, and there have been a few mentions of something involving Draco. I am still trying to gather more information.”

Minerva nodded. Whatever she had been about to say, her moment was interrupted as the compartment door slid open and a few more of the staff trickled in. She quickly shot Severus a look. They would talk more later.

\--------------

Hours later when she was finally home at Tabby Manor, Minerva was walking quietly through the large stables that was not far from the manor itself. Now that school was out, horses filled the boxes again, filling the air with the familiar smells and noises.

Few people knew that the Transfiguration professor and the Slytherin prefect met multiple times a week on a regular basis and had a very close relationship.

It had started in Draco’s second year when he returned home from the winter holiday with a glamour charm covering most of his face. During a night of detention, the charm faded, unknown to Draco, and Minerva had seen the bruise covering the right side of Draco’s face. After that, she started keeping tabs on the young pureblood.

At first he resented the intrusions. Always ready with a scathing remark, he trusted the older Gryffindor matriarch about as much as his father liked Arthur Weasley. Eventually though, he began to wear down and bit by bit opened up to the woman.

Minerva McGonagall had lost her own son almost twenty years ago to Voldemort during his first era of terror. She knew there was nothing that she could have done to prevent Adrian's death. He had been just as stubborn as his mother, and despite her pleas for him not to, he had joined the ranks of the Aurors. He’d been hit with a rogue spell and passed away before Minerva had a chance to see him.

She saw the same fire in Draco, albeit a bit muted at the time, that her own boy had possessed. And, once she saw it, she knew that she had to do something to help Draco Malfoy. Once she started something, she had to finish it. It was her persistence and genuine concern that finally brought the boy around and he began giving up more pieces of information.

A large slender grey gelding thrust his head over the stall door suddenly, a mouthful of hay dangling from his mouth as he chewed contentedly. His dark fuzzy ears swiveled randomly and he looked back and forth, up and down the stable aisle watching his barn mates. Swallowing the dry stalks, he snorted and let out a deep rumbling neigh. Minerva moved to his head and rest her palm on his neck. Her fingers pressed lightly against his coat, appreciating the softness that was a result of Draco’s meticulous care. “Easy, Pavo. He’ll be home soon.”

Pavo’s next door neighbor poked her head out after hearing Minerva’s voice. The mare’s nostrils flared dramatically and she lifted her upper lip. The grey Percheron mare stretched toward Minerva and the older woman obliged with a tired smile. “Yes, Fiona. We all miss our little snake. I am the last one you need to be reminding.”

Hearing Pavo’s call, the rest of the horses all one by one poked their heads out over their dutch doors, checking to see if there was anything interesting that would warrant their attention. Seeing nothing, a couple pulled back into their stalls. A few stretched their necks out to try and touch noses, but none could quite reach. A design detail that was on purpose.

Minerva looked in one last time on each of the horses before closing the heavy stable doors behind her. They all had hay to snack on and filled water buckets and clean stalls to rest in. As she walked the short distance from the stable to the house, she looked up at the sky desperately wishing that Draco’s owl would appear with some sort of news.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened a week after returning home from Hogwarts. Sunday evening, a few hours after finishing dinner, Minerva was sitting in the library with her husband, Aiden. He was sitting at the large ornate desk that was the focal point of the room going over paperwork. She sat not far from him on the settee across from him. She was almost ready to retire and head up to bed when one of the house elves popped into the room. “‘Scuse me, Mistress, Professor Dumblydore is being in the entry.”

Minerva and Aiden shared a worried look before both of them hurried down to the receiving room. Indeed, Albus Dumbledore was standing in their entry. “Albus, what are you doing here so late?”

The headmaster’s blue eyes were worried and knowing the man so well for so many years, that concerned Minerva greatly. “I am deeply sorry Minerva, but I have received some troubling news and have called an emergency Order meeting.”

Taking a deep breath Minerva nodded. “Give us a moments and we will be there immediately.” She turned to go back upstairs but Albus’ words halted her.

“The meeting cannot be at Grimmauld. There is going to be an unexpected attendee, and I do not want to give him access to the house.”

“Then where is the meeting going to be, Albus?” Aiden asked.

“I was hoping you would allow us to have it here.”

The McGonagalls were speechless for a moment. “Albus,” Minerva said slowly, “if you do not trust this person enough to bring them to Grimmauld, then why on earth would you want to bring them here?”

“Severus suggested it.”

Minerva’s heart stopped. There was only one reason why Severus would say to have the meeting at Tabby Manor. Draco. “I’ll go prepare for everyone’s arrival. Aiden, will you stay here with Albus to greet everyone?”

Aiden nodded and clasped his wife’s hands in his own. “Of course.” In a softer tone he added, “Everything will be fine, Minnie.”

Minerva nodded, but she couldn’t bring herself to voice a reply.

\--------------

Within five minutes Minerva, with the help of the house elves, had the informal dining room, located just down the hall from the kitchen, prepared to accommodate their unexpected guests. There were pitchers of water on the table with a few plates of food for people to snack on. Water for tea was heating up in the kitchen and in case of emergency, she had brought a few vials of calming and healing potions from the store room. You never knew what was going to happen at an emergency meeting.

The first one to enter into the room was Sirius Black. A free man for over two years since Pettigrew was captured during that debacle at the Department of Mysteries, gone was the gaunt and ill looking being that escaped from Azkaban, and in his place was a man that more resembled the handsome hellion she’d known years before. Always one of the tallest in the tallest in the room, Sirius had gained back the weight and muscle that he’d lost in prison and it made him a formidable foe. He came over and kissed Minerva’s cheek in greeting, giving her a warm smile. Sirius didn’t say anything since the rest of the emergency group was filtering in, but he did move to stand behind her chair, and the gesture made Minerva feel somewhat better. It was good to have one of her cubs with her; made her feel just a tad more at ease.

Albus appeared in the room, leading the group in. Emergency meetings were always smaller and involved only the select, more key members of the Order. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in chairs to Minerva’s left, Molly muttering things to her husband under her breath. The plump woman was clearly worried and Arthur was trying to placate her. Tonks and Remus were next. And Sirius couldn’t help but note that Remus was hovering over Tonks, a fact that Sirius still found a bit bizarre. When the relationship between the two became public knowledge, the primary reaction was shock. They probably would have kept mum about the whole affair except Tonks had been seriously injured during a mission a few months ago, and Remus had completely lost his cool, alerting everyone else to the fact that the relationship between the two was deeper than anyone had believed. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody said nothing as they entered, but Moody’s magical eye was moving around wildly. Bill and Charlie Weasley entered and took the last seats.

Aiden was the last to come into the room, Severus at his side. Both of them stayed by the door and Minerva’s gaze locked on Severus. He was standing more stiffly than usual and she could tell his focus was elsewhere. His dark eyes met hers and she nodded. Minerva stifled a gasp. The only indication of her distress was the whitening of her hands as she balled them into fists on her lap.

Over her shoulder, Sirius noticed the small movement and glanced sideways down at his former professor. His curiosity piqued, the animagus stayed silent. Things were different now that he’d been cleared and was no longer confined to that blasted house. Now that he could come and go and do almost whatever he pleased, his temper had evened out and he’d regained the control he’d had over himself when he was younger. Being able to be more involved with the Order had reawakened all of the old skills he’d developed during the shirt time he was an Auror. Having a life to live and things to focus on had helped him become the man that he’d always known he could be away from his family’s influence.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming so last minute to this meeting, and thank you, Minerva and Aiden for allowing us to be here in your home.” Albus gestured to the couple. Aiden nodded with a smile, but Minerva was motionless, staring ahead at Albus, waiting for him to get to the point.

“Now, I have just recently learned that Voldemort has come up with a new plan to gain more power, possibly enough power so that he would be indestructible.” The headmaster’s tone was grave, something that most of those present had never heard before.

Minerva knew this information had come through Severus and she tried to catch his eye, but no luck. “What is it, Albus?”

“I do not know.”

“What do you mean, ‘you do not know’?” Minerva asked. “How can you come and tell us that he has a plan, but we don’t know what it is. What is the purpose in that? How can we prepare for something we have no knowledge of?” She was momentarily proud that she kept the anxiousness out of her voice. What did Draco have to do with this?

Severus finally stepped forward. “The Dark Lord has found something in one of the old texts that reside in the library of Malfoy Manor. I believe many of those texts are also found in the Black library.”

Remus nodded along. “We could start doing some research. Write down anything that could be useful and use process of elimination as Severus brings us more information.”

It was agreed upon that starting the following day, they would start an extensive search of the library. More ideas would have been set except Albus interrupted them with other news. “The other reason why this meeting was called, and why we could not meet at our usual place, was because we have been asked to grant asylum.”

And Draco Malfoy stepped into the room.

A minor verbal explosion went off.

“He’s a Malfoy!”

“He’s a death eater!”

“He can’t be trusted!”

Minerva closed her eyes and tried to block out all of the typical responses and reasons why they could not help Draco Malfoy. The boy stayed silent and stared at all of them with a blank face, giving them nothing to go on.

“I know this is a bit of a shock, but we cannot just dismiss the boy.” Albus started. “He would not have come to us for help unless it was justly needed. He could prove to be of value to us in the long run.”

And now the major verbal explosion. Minerva could not resist getting into the thick of things and doing her best to defend her adopted child without letting her personal feelings show.

For once, Sirius was the one who stayed quiet while everyone put their two cents in. The volume of their voices grew until finally you could barely decipher one person from another and Sirius took the chance to watch Draco.

Even though he had left that world as soon as possible, Sirius knew the inner workings of the old pureblood society and it’s mannerisms. From Draco’s actions and because of the fact that he hadn’t said a word in his own defense, Sirius knew that Draco was not here of his own choosing. Which meant that Severus had brought the boy to the meeting. But there was no way in hell that Draco would come just because Snape wanted him to. Therefore, the kid was here for some reason of his own, just a reason that none of them knew about yet.

Draco’s gaze shifted and met Sirius’ head on. There was a hidden intensity in the younger man’s eyes that Sirius was mildly impressed by. Very subtlety, Draco tipped his head toward the door.

After considering it, Sirius nodded slightly. He wanted to know what was going on.

“Perhaps, it would be a better idea for me to wait outside while you deliberate?” The fact that it was Draco who had spoken was what brought the rest of them to a surprised halt.

“Yes, my boy, that would be a reasonable idea. Who would be willing to go with Mr. Malfoy?” Albus asked, with such a pleasant voice, you would think he was asking someone to tea.

“He can go on his own Albus. He doesn’t need a babysitter.” Minerva couldn’t help but bristle. This was just as much Draco’s home as it was hers and Aiden’s. It irked her that they thought her boy had to have someone watching him because he wasn’t trustworthy.

While Minerva’s conviction distracted them, Draco took the moment to slip out the door.

The conversation about him resumed and a few minutes later, Sirius took the opportunity to get out of there as well. Remus caught his eye as he was leaving and the darker haired man mouthed, ‘bathroom’. Remus rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

Sirius walked down the hall, trying to see where Draco was since the boy wasn’t outside the room like he’d said he would be. Not that Sirius was surprised. He ended up back in the entry and tried to think where he’d gone. What was that house elve’s name that showed them in?

“Blinkley!”

There was a pop and the small house elf was standing in front of Sirius. “Yessir, how can Blinkley be assistings you sirs?”

“Where did Draco Malfoy go?”

“Master Draco is in the stables, where he always is.”

Master Draco? Interesting. “Thank you Blinkley.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius had grown up riding horses. Many of the Black properties had land and therefore had stables, which meant riding was a frequent occurrence. Whether it was because he had to entertain guests during a foxhunt, keep his cousins occupied, or because he needed to get away from the house, he spent a great deal of time in the saddle while he was growing up. Coming from the ancient and most noble house of Black, they’d had money and therefore only the finest of things which included their horses and the stables they lived in. The stables he’d grown up in though, they were nothing compared to the building he was standing in right now.

Sirius didn’t have a chance to take in the immaculate stable and all of it’s details. Pulling the barn door closed behind him, he spotted Draco standing near the center of the barn aisle in front of one of the many stalls, gently petting the face of a dark, almost black horse.

Sirius approached them quietly, his footsteps making little noise on the stone floor. Once he was standing next to Draco, he held out his hand for the imposing horse to sniff. “Well, aren’t you a sight.”

The horse in question flared his nostrils dramatically, inhaling and exhaling so deeply you could audibly hear him sucking in the air. He tipped his ears so far forward towards Sirius that it looked like they were going to snap off, earning him amused looks from both of the men. The horse finally snorted decisively and pushed his muzzle into Sirius’ hand.

“His name’s Cole. German bred stallion. He’s a half brother to Aurelia. She’s the mare staring at you right now.” Draco gestured to the horse next door who was watching them with solemn eyes.

Sirius looked back over his shoulder at the mare stalled next to Cole. She was dark bay in color with a thin white stripe running down her face with a large star between her eyes and a whipe snip on the tip of her nose. Her ears swiveled as she watched them curiously. “I didn’t even know Minerva had horses here.”

“Most of the time, they’re at Hogwarts. They’re only here during the summer. Sometimes during the winter break if we decide to come home for Christmas.”

“We?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. He was very confused by this whole situation.

“You know the way my family behaves around the holidays. Christmas isn’t celebrated in our circle the way other families do. Yule is a time for parties and balls and who can impress the most. I haven’t gone home for Christmas since my first year. Ever since I’ve either stayed at Hogwarts or come to Tabby Manor with Mum and Aiden.”

Sirius moved across the aisle to another stall. The horse inside was also grey, but she was a deep silver shade and of a much stockier frame and build. The name plate on the door said ‘Fiona’ in elegant script. Sirius held his hand out, palm up, for her to sniff, but the mare stayed back in her stall. The animagus kept his hand outstretched and eventually, Fiona stepped forward and hesitantly extended her nose. She jumped when Sirius reached up with his other hand to rub her neck, but she lowered her head again after she understood what the man was doing.

“We’ve only had her a few months. She’s wary of new people. Honestly, I’m surprised she approached you that fast.” Sirius hadn’t even heard the Slytherin come up behind him.

Sirius nodded and after a few minutes urned away from Fiona. “Alright, as much as I would like to stand here talking about all the horses, what exactly is it you’re plan here? I play dumb pretty good, but I’m not that dumb. You know a lot more than you’re letting on. And you wanted me out here with you for a reason. Spill.”

Draco looked hard at Sirius. It was difficult to go against everything you were taught growing up and put your complete trust in a single individual, because that was what was happening here. If Draco told Sirius what he knew, nothing was going to be the same for either of them.

“He’s planning to use _Ab Incunabulis_.” Draco said softly.

The words had barely registered before Sirius hunched over and vomited on the spot.

He rest his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. The aftertaste in his mouth was enough to almost make him gag again. The pale hand that appeared in his line of vision with a conjured cup of water was appreciated. Draco banished away the mess and the water after Sirius rinsed his mouth and spit.

Standing up again, Sirius was speechless as the blood that had rushed to his head while he was hunched over returned to the rest of his body. “That’s, that’s, holy shit! Fuck! How do you know that?”

Draco just looked at him.

“Shit, he was going to do it to you, wasn’t he? Or at least, he’s planning on doing it to you.”

“Yes.” There was no point in denying the truth. “I was summoned to a private meeting two days ago and informed of the Dark Lord’s plans for me. Obviously, as you can tell since I am here right now, I do not agree with his plan.”

Sirius snorted. “If you did, I would be severely worried about your sanity.”

“Precisely. Which is why I am coming to you for help.”

Sirius looked at Draco calculatingly. “Do you mean coming to the Order, or me personally?”

“You personally.”

Well, that was surprisingly honest. “And how do you figure I’m the one to help you.”

“Because you are a Black, meaning you are the only one with enough power to help me. And you are the only one I trust to not completely take advantage of me. You’re too much of a Gryffindor for that.”

Sirius turned away from Draco. He took a few steps across the aisle, then stopped and looked back at the blonde. “Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor.”

Draco understood what Sirius was trying to say. “He was a spineless idiot looking for power that he was never going to get. You’re not him. You have no need to do anything like that. You’re a Black. And like it or not, that still means something.”

It was almost a shame that very few people realized just how brilliant Sirius Black was. Forget Harry Potter almost being sorted into Slytherin that first year, Sirius was the true snake in lion’s clothes. He’d played the fool so well sometimes he forgot that he was only playing. Sirius found it extremely amusing that Draco Malfoy was the one to see through him.

“ _Adstringo_?” Sirius asked finally.

Draco nodded.

 _Adstringo_ was one of the most ancient and powerful bonds in the magical world. In Latin, the loose translation of it was, ‘to commit oneself to’. The bond originated as a type of marriage bond and would bind the participants together until death. Which doesn’t sound like a very big deal, except that the magic in the bond had different results for every couple and the outcome could never be fully predicted. The resulting bond could range from a typical marriage with equal partnership, to one person being completely submissive to the other and with no way out. During the time when arranged marriages were prominent, Adstringo could be disastrous.

Gradually, the use of the bond died out, but not because of the results like the history books say. It ended because Adstringo requires an immense amount of power on behalf of the bonded pair. Except in extremely rare cases, the only people with enough magical strength to perform Adstringo are the most pure of purebloods.

Sirius leant back against the stall wall. Cole stuck his head out over the lower half of the door and pushed his nose against the man’s shoulder. Automatically, Sirius lifted his hand to cup the stallion’s jaw, his fingers lightly scratching the short coat. “You realize this can’t be undone?”

Draco approached Sirius slowly, stopping directly in front of the older man, barely a foot of space between them. “I understand that what I am asking is astronomical,” he said quietly. Draco’s voice wavered and the young man paused and inhaled shakily. “But, I am out of options. I am begging you,” Sirius could see Draco’s eyes glaze over just so, “begging you to help me.”

The only sounds that could be heard after that were the horses rustling in their stalls, a loud sigh or snort filling the silence now and then. Sirius and Draco’s eyes were locked on each other. Sirius trying to think of all possible outcomes; Draco barely breathing and ready to pass out from sheer fear that Sirius would say no.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sirius reached out and lay his left hand on Draco’s hip. The hand slid around to rest on the small of Draco’s back and Sirius slowly pulled the younger man forward so he was flush against him. He used his right hand to tip Draco’s chin up. The height difference between the two wasn’t a large one, but Sirius still had to tilt his head downward as he eased his lips gently over Draco’s.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes slid closed. Sirius made no move to deepen or back off from the kiss, giving Draco a chance to respond. After a brief moment of hesitation, he did. Draco’s right hand moved to grip Sirius’ left biceps, his left arm going around Sirius’ neck. Their bodies pressed closer and at Sirius’ urging, Draco’s mouth opened and the two got lost in the kiss that had suddenly turned deeper than either had expected.

The need for air broke them apart, and Srius’ lips quirked up when he saw the flush on Draco’s cheeks and the Slytherin’s chest heaving. Not that he was totally unaffected either.

Unnoticed by both of them, a few tears had leaked out of Draco’s eyes and Sirius used his thumb to wipe them away. “Alright.”

Draco’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, not quite believing what he was hearing. “Really?” he breathed.

Sirius nodded and kissed Draco’s forehead, drawing the slimmer body to his own. “Yes, really.” Draco shuddered in Sirius’ arms and pressed his face into Sirius’ neck.

Sirius tightened his hold when he felt wetness on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ab incunabulis' will be explained in the next chapter. For know, just know that it’s bad.


End file.
